What If?
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Ok so this is a what if scenario, where Brooke actually was pregnant by Lucas but she lied to him and said she wasn't. She then left to have her baby and gave her daughter up for adoption. Now her daughter is in Tree Hill looking for her real parents...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this was an idea I had while re-watching One Tree Hill. It's a sort of what if story, what if when Brooke thought she was pregnant with Lucas she actually was, and instead of lying and saying she was she said she wasn't. But in reality she was and she snuck off in summer to have the baby, not telling Lucas or her friends. Hope that makes sense, and I hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter One**

**Ollie's Point of View**

Hi my name is Olivia Montgomery, AKA Ollie I am 17 years old and this is my story. It all starts when I applied for a surf school, miles from home. Of course I had to get my uncles permission but he didn't care were I was half the time anyway so he was more than happy to allow me to move states. So here is how my story goes.

Opening my acceptance letter to the surf school I applied to and seeing that I was accepted was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. I didn't expect to beat out the intense competition and win. It was a very popular surf school and it had a reputation for getting people to a professional level, and that had been my dream for as long as I can remember. After my parents died, and I didn't surf for a year I knew they would have been upset that I gave up on my dreams. So I caught myself on, plucked up the courage and sent in my audition tape. Which led me to the day I left LA. You see the surf school was on the outskirts of a small town called Tree Hill where my mom grew up.

This was a contributing factor in my applying for this particular surf school. I wanted to be close to my mom but in a place that didn't remind me of where they died. You see they were killed in a car accident a few years ago, which was also when I found out I was adopted. Which leads me on to another contributing factor, my birth parents were also from Tree Hill. Now I didn't have names when I decided to move to Tree Hill but I was making it my mission to find them. I needed to know what they were like, and to tell them I had an amazing life. I wanted to thank them for giving me up, whatever their reasons.

* * *

><p>So as I arrived in Tree Hill and moved into the surf school (I was there a few days earlier than everyone else) I decided to get a look around the town. Its pretty small and there wasn't much chance of getting lost. I got the bus into the main part of town and found a nice café for lunch. 'Karen's Café.' I whispered as I walked inside. "Hi what can I get you?" a very happy woman said from behind the counter. "Um hi Hayley (I said reading her name badge) you got anything you recommend for lunch?" I smiled. "Sure?" she replied. "Ollie." I said, filling in her blank. She smiled, "Sure Ollie, I would recommend the soup today seeing as how I made it and not Brooke." She grinned. "Ok then soup it is." I laughed.<p>

"So you new in town?" Hayley asked as she heated up my soup. "Yeah I am in the surf school." I replied. "Oh the one that is right on the beach?" she asked. "Yip that's the one. I was here once before though my mom went to Tree Hill." I explained. "Oh cool would I know her?" she asked passing me my soup. "Um no probably not she would have been older than you." I replied. "Would have?" Hayley asked sympathetically. "Yeah she died a few years ago, both her and my dad." I mumbled. "I'm sorry that must have been hard. Is that why you came to Tree Hill?" she asked. "Yeah I wanted to be close to her, but no reminded of where she died. Plus my biological parents are from here." I told her.

"Oh are you looking for them?" Hayley asked. "I'm thinking about it, I mean I am here for surfing more than anything but yeah I want to meet them." I replied. "Do you know their names?" she asked. "Nope but I am hoping to find them here, you know from the hospital or the adoption agency." I explained. Just at that the café door burst open and a very tired looking woman appeared. "Hey Brooke everything ok?" Hayley laughed. "The twins are acting up!" Brooke complained. "Oh are they? Well sit down I will grab you a coffee." Hayley replied. "Anything stronger?" Brooke joked. "I am up for stronger too!" I laughed. "Nope just coffee and you are to young!" Hayley replied. "Oh now come on Hayley don't you remember us when we were her age!" Brooke replied. "No but I remember you!" Hayley smirked. "HEY!" Brooke pouted.

"So who are you anyway?" Brooke asked bluntly. "Just a customer. Names Ollie." I said introducing myself. Brooke got a little pale when she heard my name, "You ok?" both Hayley and myself asked. "I'm fine, Ollie that's a nice name short for Olivia right?" Brooke asked. "Um yeah." I replied. "Are you here with your parents?" Brooke questioned. "Um no there dead, I am here for a surf school, it's a one year program." I explained. "Her parents are from here." Hayley added. "Oh do we know them?" Brooke replied. "No they were older than you. They died a few years ago. I am here in the hope of finding out who my birth parents where." I told her.

Brooke paled again, "Um I have to go, nice to meet you Ollie." She said before getting up and running out of the café. "BROOKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING TONIGHT!" Hayley called after her. it was no use Brooke was gone. "DAMMIT!" Hayley cursed. "I can help out if you want?" I suggested. "Really? Have any experience?" Hayley asked. "3 weeks at a diner?" I replied. "Good enough!" Hayley smiled. She then explained how things worked. After an hour her son Jamie appeared he was about 15 years old. Hayley quickly introduced us before saying she had to go she had a date with her husband.

And that was my first night in Tree Hill, little did I know I had already met by biological mother, my aunt through marriage and my little cousin…..

**Ok so that was chapter one, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter two, for all of you who asked for a Brucas story I have decided to listen to what you want :-) However seeing as how I couldn't have Julian cheat on Brooke I killed him lol Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 2**

**Brooke's Point of View**

_**Just after she left the café**_

I felt awful having left Hayley to deal with the café, but I couldn't be in there. Not when my daughter was sitting having lunch like it was an everyday occurrence. When I gave her to the Montgomery's for adoption I didn't think I would ever see her again. I mean I wanted to of course, and every so often Ollie's mom would send me updates on her progress.

I just didn't realise when the information and photos stopped that she had died, and my daughter was going to start looking for me. It made me excited to think, well dream of the relationship we could have if I told her who I was. But then I thought, what if she only came here to tell me she hates me and then she leaves again? That thought scared me more than the idea of telling her my true identity. After Julian died I didn't think I could risk losing another person I cared about, especially not my daughter. So in the moment I decided I wasn't going to tell her, I couldn't risk it. Plus I hadn't told Lucas she existed.

Was I worried about her finding out? No not really I mean she wasn't born in Tree Hill I found her adoptive parents by accident and chose them because they were kind and because they grew up in Tree Hill. So there was no record of her in the town, I just had to make sure my friends didn't make the connection. Something that proved harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

The following morning I decided I needed to face Hayley and apologize for leaving her hanging the night before. So I got the twins shipped of to a friend's house and headed to work. I assumed Ollie was no longer there and it was safe to return. I was wrong. As I opened the door to the café I saw her in a uniform and cleaning the tables.

"Oh hi Brooke." She smiled as I stood staring at her. "Um I guess Hayley didn't tell you?" she asked. "Tell me?" I replied. "She offered me a job last night. Said I did a really good job helping Jamie and that she had a few hours. I thought she would have told you." She explained. "But if your not ok with it I can go?" she mumbled nervously. "NO!" I practically yelled causing Ollie to jump. "Um sorry, no its ok don't go. We do need help and you seem reliable. Can you get me a coffee?" I replied. "Sure." She grinned, looking relieved. "Why don't you have one to." I suggested as she grabbed my mug.

"Ok." She replied grabbing an extra mug. She poured the coffee and passed me mine. I couldn't help watch her. She took it the exact same way as myself. "Everything ok?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable with my staring. "Huh? Oh sorry was in a day dream." I blushed. "So how you liking Tree Hill?" I asked, wanting the change the subject. "It seems nice, but all I have seen is the beach and here." She told me. "Well those are the two best parts." I laughed. "Coming from the owner of the café?" she smirked. "Yip and the best one in town kid!" I joked.

"I agree." She replied. "I didn't expect everyone to be so nice, back in my old town I tried for ages to get a job." She said. "Well your lucky you came here then." I smiled. "Yeah and the fact that Hayley was desperate. What happened you yesterday?" she asked. "I-If you don't mind me asking." She added. "I don't, um I don't know really just had a bad day I guess." I lied. "Oh ok." She replied, I got the feeling she knew I was lying as she gave me my 'I know your lying face.'

Thankfully Hayley came in then and she didn't get the chance to ask me any further questions. "Hi Hayley." Ollie and myself said at the exact same time. "Wow if I didn't know better I would swear you two where related!" Hayley laughed as she walked over to us. I couldn't help shift awkwardly in my seat. Something Ollie seemed to sense. "Um I have to go. Is my shift over?" she asked. "Yeah that's fine, I really appreciate you helping us out Ollie. Same time tomorrow?" Hayley replied. "Actually can I do the night shift? Its just the rest of my team are arriving later and I want to get to know them. Plus we have our first training session!" Ollie explained.

"Training session?" I asked confused. "Oh right the surfing thing. How did you get into that anyway?" I asked. "Long story, maybe I can tell you tomorrow? If you're here that is?" Ollie replied. "Sure kid sound fun." I smiled. Ollie returned the smile, grabbed her coat and left. I couldn't believe that I had just had my first conversation with my daughter, and it felt really good. She was perfect and I just wanted, no needed to know more about her. I realised then, that keeping my identity from her might be a mistake. I just didn't realise I had already given her reason to believe I was her mother, and her finding out the truth was closer than I had imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Ollie's Point of View<strong>

I left the café with more questions in my head than I had ever had before. Could it be that Brooke was my mom? I mean she was ticking all the boxes, and I don't know if it was my imagination but I really felt a connection to her, plus I was her image. We had the same facial expressions the same eyes the same hair colour and we were the same height. Not to mention when she heard my name and she practically ran from the café. I had to find out the truth and I realised the only way to do that was to ask Brooke straight up. So I decided than when I was back at work I would take the opportunity and ask her regardless of the consequences, I was ready to know my real mom.

**Ok so that was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 3**

**Brooke's Point of View**

The following afternoon I headed to the café. Ollie was working later and I told her I would be there so we could talk. I knew she was starting to get suspicious of me, so I was making plans on how I was going to tell her who I was. That was until I walked into the café.

"BROOKE!" Hayley yelled as I walked in. "HAYLEY?" I yelled back. "Look who is here!" She said as she gestured to the seat in the corner. I followed her finger to the seat. I felt sick when I saw who it was. "Lucas." I cried. "Yeah Lucas." Hayley smiled. "Why is he here? Is Peyton with him?" I questioned. "No, apparently they had a really bad fight and he came alone." Hayley explained. Before I could say anything else Lucas walked over. "Hey you, why is it taking so long to get a hello?" he said as he pulled me into a hug. "Hey Luke." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he released me. "Um nothing, just didn't expect to see you here. Are you staying long?" I asked. "Brooke I only got here and you are asking when I am leaving!" he smirked. "Just curious, that's all." I replied. "Well I will be here a few days, at least." He told me. "A few days?" I repeated. "Yeah is that ok?" he replied confused. "Of course why wouldn't it be?" I replied. I walked away at that to get a coffee and a breather. "Perfect just perfect!" I muttered to myself as I walked.

"You ok?" Hayley asked as she followed me. "I'm fine." I lied. "You don't look fine." She replied. "Hayley I am fine, I just didn't expect to see Lucas that's all." I explained. "Oh ok. Brooke?" she called. "Yeah?" I said. "Um does this have anything to do with Ollie?" Hayley mumbled. I looked at her, open-mouthed and in shock and I knew she knew. Maybe not exactly what, but she knew something. "W-Why would you ask that?" I questioned. "I don't know, I just get the feeling you are hiding something and it started when Ollie arrived. The way you act around her, the similarities between you two. I just cant help but think there is a connection?" she replied.

"Well your wrong Hals, we just get along that's all. Speaking of Ollie what time is she due?" I asked. "Around 7 why? And are you changing the subject?" Hayley asked. "Hayley can I ask you a major favour?" I replied. "What?" she wined. "Can you take Lucas out for dinner or something, I need to talk to Ollie and I can't have Lucas here." I explained. "So there is something?" Hayley said sounding proud of herself. "Hayley please, just do this?" I complained. "Ok fine, but will you promise to fill me in later?" she asked. "Sure." I agreed.

Hayley smiled and turned to look in Lucas's direction. "LUKE CHANGE OF PLANS WHERE GOING OUT FOR DINNER!" She yelled. "Why?" Lucas asked as he walked towards us. "Because I look at this place everyday and I want a change of scenery." Hayley said as she led him towards the door. "Brooke you coming?" Lucas asked, sounding hopeful. "Sorry Luke she is waiting for the new girl, its her night to work." Hayley covered for me, as she finally dragged Lucas away.

* * *

><p>I was grateful she had taken him away as I got ready for Ollie to arrive. However 7 o'clock came followed by 8 o'clock then 9, still no Ollie. I ended up closing the café and was about to leave when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Brooke is that you?" Ollie replied. "Yeah it is. Where are you? You were supposed to be working tonight." I asked. "I know I am really sorry and I should have called but I was at the hospital and….." she began to explain but as soon as I heard hospital I stopped listening. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned. "I'm fine just collided with one of my new team mates." She replied. "Anyway I am really sorry and I can work double tomorrow if that's ok?" she rambled nervously. I was about to say yes, when I remember Lucas would still be here.<p>

"Actually Ollie we wont need you tomorrow, but if your still interested in talking we can meet up somewhere? Go for dinner?" I suggested. "Sure sounds good. But I'm not fired right?" she asked. "No you're not fired, I'm just glad you are ok." I laughed. "Ok cool. So where will I meet you tomorrow?" she replied. "How about I pick you up. If your training I might even watch you practice, if that's ok?" I asked, nervous about her response. "Um I won't be training, doctors orders." Ollie mumbled, clearly not impressed.

"How long for? I thought you said you were ok?" I questioned. "I am fine Brooke, but I have to wait until the swelling goes down on my eye. Think he is overreacting!" she complained. "Sure, the doctor is doing it on purpose. Just do me a favour and listen ok?" I scolded. "I will mom!" she joked. Little did she know that was exactly who I was. "HAHA very funny." I replied sarcastically. "Listen I will pick you up tomorrow around 6 if that's ok?" I added. "Sounds good, see you then." She replied before ending the call.

I was grateful she had called; it made it easier to make sure she didn't come to the café and accidentally bump into Lucas. I couldn't have that happening before I told him who she was. All I knew was I had to tell him before I told Ollie. Ollie was so much like me, that I knew as soon as I told her who Lucas was she would walked straight over and tell him all, and he didn't deserve that. Especially as I was the one who kept her a secret from him. So as I locked up the café for the night I was mentally making plans on how to tell Lucas he had a daughter he didn't know about, who was know living in Tree Hill. It wasn't a day I was looking forward to….

**Ok so that was chapter 3, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 4**

**Brooke's Point of View**

The next morning I was awoke by the twins bouncing on my bed. "MOMMY UNCLE LUCAS AND UNCLE NATHAN ARE HERE!" They yelled excitedly. "Why are uncle Nathan and Lucas here?" I asked as I followed the boys downstairs. "They are taking us to play basketball." Davis replied. "Oh ok." I said as I walked into the kitchen to were the Scott boys where. "Morning Brooke." They greeted. "Morning." I mumbled, nervous about the conversation I would soon be having with Lucas. "Is it ok if we take the twins to play basketball?" Nathan asked. "Jamie is coming to." He added. "Sure it is, but Lucas would you mind staying here. I um need to talk to you." I said.

"Sure Brooke, everything ok?" he asked concerned. "Ok time to go boys." Nathan said, clearly sensing I wasn't ok. "Thanks Nate." I whispered as he left the house. "Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked. "You might need to sit down." I instructed. "Why?" he questioned. "LUCAS PLEASE!" I cried. He nodded and pulled out a chair. I took a deep breath and decided to launch into it, otherwise I would have run away.

* * *

><p>"Ok so this is really hard to say, so please hear me out." I said. Lucas nodded, and signalled for me to continue. "So remember when we had the pregnancy scare? And I told you it was negative?" I asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "I lied, Luke it wasn't negative." I said. "What are you saying Brooke?" Lucas asked shocked. "I'm saying that I lied, and I was pregnant." I mumbled. "Well what did you have an abortion or something?" he asked, and I could see his temper rising. I shook my head and looked at the floor. "BROOKE WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" He yelled. "I am saying that we have a 17 year old daughter Lucas. Who just happens to have turned up in Tree Hill." I replied, not meeting his gaze.<p>

I heard him sigh and decided to look up. He was running his hands through his hair as he tried to make sense of the situation. "How do you know she is in Tree Hill?" he asked after what felt like and eternity. "Because Hayley employed her." I explained. "You sure its her?" he questioned. "Positive, I knew her name and who her adoptive parents where. There dead now." I told him. "Jesus Brooke how could you not have told me this? Did you know where she was all these years?" he hissed.

"Lucas encase you have forgotten we weren't exactly on good terms back in the day. Besides don't you remember saying 'how do I even know its mine?' why the hell would I have told you? We were stupid kids, we weren't in love, and we had no money and no help. Our daughter was better off without us. Not to mention the Peyton situation!" I cried.

"OK I GET IT!" He yelled. "But what about years later? Why didn't you tell me then? We were friends after that. And you didn't answer my question. Did you know where she was?" he asked. "I know Luke I should have told you then. But it was to late, she had a family a good family and I couldn't bring myself to admit that I regretted the decision. The decision to give her away, and the decision not to tell you about her. I did know where she was, that's how I knew her name and that she was happy, but I never saw her not once." I replied. "I wish you had of told me, we could have sorted things together." He whispered. "No we couldn't have Luke. What would we have done with a kid at that age? It wouldn't have worked." I mumbled. "We could have tried like Nathan and Hayley." He replied. "But we weren't like Nathan and Hayley. Peyton was always there, like a block between us. We could never have made it work regardless if we tried or not and the only person who would have suffered would have been the kid." I replied as Lucas fell silent.

"What's her name?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. "Olivia Montgomery but she prefers Ollie." I explained. "And you have met her?" he questioned. "Yip but like I said I didn't know. I didn't know she was in town, I didn't know her parents had died and I sure as hell didn't know she was looking for us." I cried. "Wait what? She is looking for us?" Lucas asked. "Yeah and I think she is already suspicious of me and I think Hayley is to." I told him.

"This is so messed up Brooke." Lucas sighed. "I know." I replied. "I can't believe you went through all that alone." He added. "It wasn't as bad as you think." I lied. "OF COURSE IT WAS BROOKE!" He yelled. "You must have been terrified and after what I did with Peyton. I'm sorry, I should have knew you were lying but I was so relieved I just…." He trailed off. "I know Luke." I said managing a small smile.

* * *

><p>Just at that there was a knock at the door. "Expecting someone?" Lucas asked as I headed to answer it. "No just give me a second." I replied as I pulled the door open. It was Ollie. "What are you doing here?" I gasped. "Um Hayley told me you were here and that the twins were away so I thought you might want to do something earlier I can go…." Ollie rambled nervously. "WOW, WOW SLOW DOWN!" I laughed. "It's fine actually now might be the best time to um, Ollie come in." I said opening the door. "Ok." She replied, looking puzzled.<p>

"Eye is worse than you said." I said as I finally got a closer look. "Its fine." She replied. "Sure?" I asked concerned. "YES!" She laughed. "So what's up?" she questioned. "Oh right, Ollie remember how you said you came here to find your parents?" I asked hesitantly. "Yeah?" she replied. "Well um, what if I told you I knew them?" I mumbled. "Do you?" Ollie asked suspiciously. I nodded in response but couldn't look at her. "WHO ARE THEY?" She yelled impatiently. "Well your mom is called Brooke Davis and you dad is Lucas Scott I believe he is standing in the kitchen." I blurted out. When she didn't respond I looked up. She was standing staring at me with tears in her eyes and a look of both shock and horror on her face.

Lucas must have got impatient to as he walked into join us. He to had tears in his eyes as he saw his eldest daughter for the first time. Ollie turned to look at him, then back at me. "Y-Your k-kidding right?" She stuttered. "I-I m-mean I have been talking to you for a few days now and you didn't tell me? You just acted like I was any other kid?" Ollie cried. "You didn't even mention him!" She added pointing at Lucas. "Ollie I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to ruin things so soon. I wanted to tell you I did, but I just couldn't!" I rambled. "You couldn't? Is that why you have been so nice to me? Asking me out to dinner? Running when you heard my name for the first time?" Ollie hissed. "Partly, and because I wanted to get to know you. I have regretted giving you away since the minute I did." I cried.

"You're just saying that now because you feel guilty." Ollie hissed. "I don't need this. I had parents, great parents and I sure as hell don't need you telling me you regretted giving them to me." Ollie cried before storming out of the room. "Ollie wait!" I called helplessly after her, but it was no use she was gone by the time I had made it to the front door. "Thanks for the help Luke!" I complained. "What did you want me to say? I literally just found out she existed. I didn't have time to regret giving her up, or to even know her name five minutes." Lucas argued. I know, I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I just didn't want it to go like this, that's why I held of telling her." I admitted. "I'm sure she will come around." Lucas tried to comfort me. "I doubt it." I huffed. "Brooke she just did something exactly like you when you were younger. She will come around. And if she doesn't we will make her. Because like you I want to get to know her, now that I know she exists." Lucas told me. "Really?" I asked shocked. "Really." He smiled. "What about Peyton? I don't think she will take it as well as you." I mumbled. "Well go thing we are getting a divorce then isn't it." Lucas said sadly….

**Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) I won't be able to update tomorrow as I have a really long day at work, so apologies in advance :-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Ollie's Point of View**

As I ran from Brooke's I didn't know where I was going. I was hurt, confused and angry with her but at the same time I was relieved. Relieved that I had finally met my biological mother, and father for that matter. I mean I had my suspicions about Brooke but to have them confirmed was a little overwhelming. So as I ran as fast as I could away from her house I didn't expect to bang into Matt who was one of my teammates. "WOW!" He cried as I almost sent him flying. "Shit sorry." I mumbled as I wiped away my tears. "Ollie? You ok?" he asked. "I'm fine." I mumbled. "You don't look fine, your eyes are all um…." He started to say but realized he was making a mistake. "Good call!" I replied sarcastically.

"Want to talk about what's upsetting you?" he asked kindly. "No, what I want to do is to go for a surf, clear my head." I replied. "Your not supposed to surf, doctors orders." Matt said. "Are you my doctor?" I complained. "No, but I know you should listen to him. Besides there is no training today there is a storm coming." He told me. "Perfect." I replied. "No bad, it means no surfing?" Matt replied sounding confused. "Look Matt I am going surfing, regardless I need something to take my mind of other issues." I replied as I started to head to the beach. He didn't follow me straight away but a few seconds later I heard him chase after me.

I hadn't realised how close I was to the beach until I saw the school in sight. I went straight to the shed and grabbed my board. "Where is coach?" I asked matt, noticing the mini bus was gone. "He took the others to play bowls before the storm hits." He explained. "He did wait for you, but then he remembered you were working later so he went on." Matt added. "Oh what about you?" I asked. "I wanted to find you." Matt smiled. I managed to return the smile as he too grabbed his board. "You're coming to?" I asked. "Yeah!" he grinned. "Can't have you out there having all the fun." He laughed.

A few minutes later were paddling out to where the good waves where. Sure enough it was getting pretty dark and the storm seemed to be closer than Matt had first thought. "Ollie I don't think this is a good idea after all." He said as he paddled over to me. "Go back then." I hissed as I continued to paddle out. "SERIOUSLY OLLIE IT'S NOT LOOKING GOOD!" He called after me. Of course he was right, and before I knew it the waves were getting bigger, almost too big. "OK WE CAN GO BACK!" I yelled as panic started to set in. however that was easier said than done, and paddling back was fast becoming a struggle.

"COME ON!" Matt cried as he waited for me to catch up. We desperately paddled but we were getting nowhere fast, and I was starting to get tired. We were almost at the beach when it happened. A huge wave came over both of us and knocked us off our boards. We went under and I lost sight of Matt. I was winded and dragged down under the waves. I was down pretty deep and next thing I knew I hit my head on a rock and blackness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke's Point of View<strong>

_**Continues on from when Ollie left**_

"A divorce? Why Lucas what happened?" I asked him, temporarily forgetting the Ollie situation. "Long story Brooke, lots of little things. I mean I do love her of course, but it's not in that way anymore. I don't know what happened we just lost it somehow and we can't get it back." He explained. "I'm sorry Luke, I always thought you two would make it. After all that we went through." I whispered. "Brooke we don't have to talk about this now, we need to go after Ollie. Preferably before this storm hits!" Lucas replied. "Ok but we will talk." I smiled. "Of course. So where does Ollie live or hang out?" Lucas asked.

"The surf school, she lives there." I told him. "Ok so we will start there." he smiled as we headed to the car. About 20 minutes later we arrived at the house on the beach. We walked up to the door, but there was no sign of anyone being in. I knocked a few times but got no answer. "Brooke I don't think they are here, the cars gone." Lucas said as he walked over to me. "Where could they have gone in a storm?" I complained. Lucas shrugged as he peered inside. "We can come back tomorrow after the storm?" he suggested. "LUCAS I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG I NEED TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HER!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>It was then that we heard it, someone was yelling for help from the beach. Lucas took off in a run in the sound of the call. I was slower so when I managed to catch up to him I was shocked to see a teenage boy performing CPR on an unconscious girl. However when I grew closer I recognised her. "OLLIE!" I cried as I raced over to kneel beside her. "Do you know what your doing?" Lucas asked the kid. "Yeah we are trained in this, but she isn't responding!" he cried in-between chest pumps. "H-How l-long has she been out?" I questioned. "5 maybe 10 minutes?" the boy replied as he gave Ollie another blast of air. "She hit her head." Lucas stated as he bent down to check for a pulse.<p>

"Ollie please wake up!" I prayed as Lucas joined in, in helping the boy. After what felt like a life time there was a choking sound. I opened my eyes to see Ollie coughing up water. She was almost blue from the cold but she was awake. I breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled of my jacket and through it over her. She started to shiver as she looked at us. "T-Tha-anks M-M-Matt." She stuttered. "Don't mention it." Matt replied, he was sheet white and looked like he was going to pass out.

Ollie then turned her attention to Lucas and I who were kneeling down beside her. "Y-You c-came after me?" she whispered as he teeth started to chatter. "Of course we did!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around her. She was stiff at first but eventually she relaxed and allowed me to hug her. "Guys we need to get inside, before Ollie freezes to death!" Lucas interrupted. "Good idea." I replied as I helped Ollie up. "We should get you to a hospital." I said as I led her to the school. "I'm fine." She replied however she started to cough and couldn't protest further. Matt opened the schools doors and showed us to the living room where I helped Ollie onto the sofa.

* * *

><p>"Matt you have any ice?" Lucas asked. "For her head?" he added. Matt nodded and raced off to get it. I walked over to Lucas as soon as I had Ollie wrapped in blankets I found. "I think she needs to go to a hospital." I whispered. "Why? She seems fine?" he replied. "Lucas she almost died, I think that counts as a necessary trip to the hospital!" I cried. "Got the ice." Matt said as he returned. "Matt you're a surfer right? You must have seen this before, think she needs a hospital?" Lucas asked. "Um it can't hurt to have her checked out. Are you like her parents or something?" he asked confused. "Something like that. So you say yes to hospital?" I questioned as Ollie started to cough from the sofa.<p>

"Yeah I mean there is always secondary drowning to worry about." He replied. "Secondary what?" I asked concerned. "Drowning, you can still drown even after you leave the water." He explained. "Ollie?" I heard Lucas say. I turned around to look at my daughter who was gasping for air on the sofa. We rushed over to her as Lucas scooped her up. "HOSPITAL!" He yelled as I raced to open the door, leaving poor Matt alone and in shock.

Lucas sped alone the road as I begged Ollie to stay awake. She was becoming less responsive and by the time the car screeched up at the hospital doors it was pouring down and Ollie had finally given up and passed out. "WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" I yelled as we opened the car door. Thankfully they were quick to respond and within minutes both Lucas and myself were left the pace the waiting room, praying our daughter pulled through…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you all enjoy and I hope you are all having a lovely Christmas :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 6 **

**Brooke's Point of View**

As I stood in the hospital waiting room pacing back and forth all I could do was think of the what ifs? What if I had kept her? What if I had never told her would she be here now? And then there was the worst one, what if she dies? I shook my head to clear that particular thought from my mind but it continued to creep back in. "She will pull through." Lucas said after half an hour. "How do you know that?" I hissed, a little harsher than intended. "I just know." He replied. I rolled my eyes, not believing him but didn't say anything in response.

After and hours wait I got impatient and marched over to the nurses station. "Excuse but I have been waiting for over an hour can you please tell me how Olivia Montgomery is?" I cried. The nurse glared at me but flicked through her screen. "You family?" she questioned. "Kind of?" I replied. The nurse raised her eyebrow and stared at me. "We gave her up for adoption but we are her birth parents. Her adoptive parents are dead." I explained. "Fine." The nurse replied. "Excuse me?" Lucas asked. "She is fine, she is in room 306." The sarcastic nurse told us. We didn't bother to reply we just took off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>As we burst through the door we saw Ollie sitting in a bed alive and well. (Minus the oxygen she was being given) "Hey Ollie how are you?" I asked as I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm fine, um thanks for getting me here and for staying." She mumbled. "Oh honey of course we stayed I was so worried I swear I almost had a heart attack!" I rambled as I hopped onto the bed beside her. Much to my surprise she didn't protest but instead put her head on my shoulder. "So you sure your ok?" Lucas asked from the door, he hadn't come in any further.<p>

"You can come in you know." Ollie laughed. Lucas looked relived as he came closer to the bed. "And yes I am fine, thanks for um saving me? And carrying me out of the house." Ollie blushed. "Don't mention it." Lucas replied as he to blushed. "So is the storm bad?" Ollie asked. changing the subject. "Um I don't know we were in the waiting room so I never heard or saw anything." I told her. Lucas turned on the TV and put the news on. It showed that the storm was in fact pretty bad and raging on. Lucky for us the hospital had a generator and it allowed us to spend time with Ollie as the roads were closed.

* * *

><p>"Hope you don't mind us hanging out here until the storm blows over?" I asked, hesitantly. "I don't mind. Actually Brooke I need to apologize. I didn't mean to run off and I didn't mean to worry you both by going surfing in a storm. Especially when I wasn't supposed to be surfing anyway." Ollie said. "Hey its ok, I get why you ran off. I should have told you sooner and in a better way. I just blurted it out and that's not the way I had imagined it. I was just enjoying getting to know you and was afraid if you knew the truth you wouldn't want to know me." I admitted. "It was selfish I know." I added.<p>

"Brooke I get why it came out like that, it must have been hard for you. I can't imagine what it would be like to have a kid and have to give it up." Ollie replied. "And I was selfish to, I didn't think of you when I went into the water. You seemed pretty upset when you saw me." She added. "Well that's because I was worried. It was a pretty stupid thing to do and if you ever do it again I am afraid I will have to ground you!" I joked. "I have never been grounded a day in my life!" Ollie laughed. "First time for everything!" Lucas smirked. "You're supposed to be on my side!" Ollie pretended to huff. Lucas put in his up in surrender, "My bad kid how was I supposed to know!" he laughed. "Where do you think the saying daddy's girl comes from?" Ollie informed him. Lucas didn't say anything but I could see her saying that made him incredibly happy.

"So seeing as how we are stuck here how about you two tell me how I am here?" Ollie asked. "Um didn't you learn about the birds and the bees in school?" Lucas joked. "HAHA Come on, I want to know!" Ollie wined. Lucas looked at me for the go ahead. I nodded and he began.

"Well your mom um I mean Brooke was the prettiest girl in school so I just have to get to know her." He smiled. "Yeah and Lucas here was a big dork, so he could only dream!" I added. "Very funny Brooke, that's coming from the cheerleader." Lucas laughed. "Anyway Nathan, that's Hayley's husband is my brother and we didn't always get along. But that's another story. Lets just say we worked things out when I joined the basketball team where I was introduced to Brooke. Who might I saw was obsessed with me, she just had to know me!" Lucas stressed the point.

"Ok we get it, I was in love can you go on please!" I complained. Ollie who was loving the story ushered for him to continue. "Ok so anyway after a lot of failed attempts including getting naked in…." Lucas continued but I cut him off. "LUCAS!" I yelled before he finished his sentence. "We started dating and a few months later I was pregnant. The end!" I finished. "OHH COME ON!" Ollie protested. "Naked where?" she asked. "Nowhere he was lying!" I replied. "Sure he was. Well can you at least tell me what happened after? Why you gave me up? And why you broke up?" Ollie begged.

"Um it's been a long night, and you must be tired. How about we leave that part for another night?" I replied, not wanting to relive those darker days just yet. I mean I knew I would have to eventually but it was to soon. Lucas obviously agreed, "Yeah Ollie how about you try and get some rest?" he added. "Fine." Ollie huffed. "Will you stay though?" she asked hesitantly. "It's just since my parents died nobody has really given a shit what I do. And its nice having you care about me." She added. I felt tears in my eyes as I nodded, "Of course we will stay. You're our daughter and we wont leave you alone." I smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed :-) And Merry Christmas :-) Until next time ;-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 7**

**Brooke's Point of View**

The following morning I was awoke by a man clearing his throat. I was still in the hospital and I was sitting beside Ollie who was wrapped around me. "Um hi?" I said as I looked up at the man staring at me. "Who are you?" he questioned. "I could ask you the same?" I replied as I gently got off the bed. "You could, but I am her coach so I am allowed to be here." He told me. "Ahh I see sorry. I'm just her…." I trailed off. "Her what?" The coach questioned. "She's my birth mom." Ollie's tired voice said from behind me. "Hey your awake." I smiled down at her.

"What's this? Whose this guy?" Lucas said as he appeared in the door holding two cups of coffee. "I'm her coach and let me guess you're the birth father?" the coach said sarcastically. "Sully be nice, I wanted to find them remember." Ollie scolded. "I know you did, but since getting here you have done nothing but get hurt and I am starting to think it is because of them." Sully the coach stated. "HEY!" I yelled. "Look I am going to have to ask you two to leave." Sully said as I got more pissed off at him. "We saved her, got her here alive. We have a right to be here!" I argued. "NO, Matt saved her, I can only presume you are the reason she went into the water." Sully hissed.

"When I agreed to her being part of my team it was on the basis that I was to look out for her. I was responsible for her because she had no family." Sully added. "Sully I came here to surf, but I also came here to find my family and you can't stop me from doing that. My uncle doesn't care were I am so I need to find people who do care." Ollie replied. "What about surfing? Your head hasn't been in it so far and we are only in the first week. You are the favourite to win this." Sully said. "Sully I promise you now that I have found Brooke and Lucas I will be more focused. There will be no more accidents and I am determined to win." Ollie assured him.

Sully looked at her, thought for a minute then turned to Lucas and myself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so hostile. Its just these kids at the school are my responsibility and I hate seeing them hurt and losing focus. I know you want to get to know your daughter, so as long as it doesn't affect her negatively I guess I can accept it." He mumbled. "Apology accepted, and for the record we want the same thing for her. We want her to succeed in what she is good at." Lucas replied. "Ok then we are in agreement. Can I trust you two to get her back to the school?" Sully asked. "She is being discharged." He added.

"So I can surf again?" Ollie asked hopeful. "Nice try but no, your out for a week." Sully told her. "Maybe next time you will think before surfing in a storm." He scolded. "So what I have to sit in the school and watch the others training?" Ollie complained. "You could stay with me for the week." I suggested. "Brooke…" Lucas whispered, as if to say don't push it. "Really?" Ollie questioned. "Yeah it would be nice to have you. We could spend time together and I can look after you until your better." I smiled. "Sully?" Ollie asked. "If that's what you want. But only for the week, I want you back training as soon as you can." He told her. "Ok cool." Ollie grinned. "It's settled I will be staying with you." She added as she grinned at me.

* * *

><p>"Lucas how long are you here?" Ollie then asked. "Um I don't know, I wasn't planning on staying to long. But then again I wasn't expecting this…" Lucas trailed off. "Um let me make some calls." Lucas told her as he walked out of the room. "Ok well I should go to, Ollie before you go to stay with Brooke here Matt would appreciate you seeing him. He was so worried when we came home." Sully said before he to left the room.<p>

"I think Matt likes you." I smirked. "No he doesn't." Ollie blushed. "Oh come on her so does. Why else would he have went into the water with you!" I replied. "You think so?" Ollie asked. "What your serious? You didn't know he liked you?" I laughed. Ollie shook her head. "No." she told me. "Oh honey I think we found out what you have in common with Lucas." I replied. "What about Lucas?" Lucas asked as he returned. "Nothing." Both Ollie and myself cried. "Huh, boys then." Lucas stated. "Well I talked to the nurse you can get dressed and we can go when your ready." Lucas told us.

As both Lucas and myself left Ollie to get dressed I had to ask how his call went. "So what did Peyton say?" I asked nervously. "She said she didn't want to come to Tree Hill." Lucas mumbled. "So Luke this divorce what happened?" I asked concerned. "We realised we made the wrong choice in partner." Lucas said as he turned and gazed into my eyes. And for a brief second I felt like I was 17 again. All my old feelings for him came rushing back and I grabbed him so I could kiss him. Much to my surprise he didn't protest but instead returned the kiss. It only lasted a minute but it was perfect. When he pulled away he was grinning and he to looked like the 17 year old kid I loved.

"I missed that." He laughed. I was about to reply when Ollie opened the door. "Ready." She said. "You two ok?" she asked suspiciously when we didn't reply. "Were good. Come on lets go home." I told her, finally breaking my gaze from Lucas. Lucas choked back a laugh as he walked in and grabbed Ollie's things. As we walked to the car, Ollie with her arms around my waist and head on my shoulder I was finally feeling like my family was complete. I was soon going to have my 3 kids under the one roof and if I had my way Lucas would also be with us. Life was finally starting to look good again…

**Until next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 8**

**Brooke's Point of View**

As we walked into the house Ollie seemed to be in awe. "This place is amazing!" she declared as I shut the door behind us. "I'm glad you like it." I laughed. "I do it is so cool!" Ollie grinned as I led her upstairs, closely followed by Lucas. "Ok so this is your room." I said opening the door on the left. "I get my own room?" Ollie asked. "Of course why would you?" I laughed. "I just didn't think you would have one spare." Ollie replied. "Well I don't now." I smirked. "So I guess we will leave you to settle in, I am going to go call Hayley and tell her we are home." I told Ollie as I left the room.

I half expected Lucas to follow me, but instead he decided to stay with Ollie, guess he wanted a chance to talk to her alone. So as I headed downstairs I picked up the phone and called Hayley. "Brooke? Where the hell are you? Are you ok?" Hayley bombarded me with questions. "Hey Hayley, I'm sorry we didn't call you but with the storm and all things got a little crazy. Thanks for looking after the twins I really appreciate it. Look I have a lot to tell you so if you're free I am home now." I told her. "Fine I will be over soon, is Lucas still with you?" Hayley asked. "Yeah why?" I replied. "Tell him to come over, Jamie and Nathan are watching some game and they want him there." Hayley told me. I told her I would and ended the call.

Lucas came down a few minutes later. "Hey is Ollie ok?" I asked. "Yeah she is fine, said she is going to try and get some real sleep." Lucas explained. "Oh ok." I replied. "Um so are we going to talk about what happened at the hospital?" I mumbled. "Brooke I-I- I don't know what that means. Things with Peyton are still up in the air, and I don't want to make her mad. If I do she might try and keep my daughter from me." Lucas cried. "Peyton wouldn't do that Luke." I replied. "Brooke I can't risk it, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Peyton in the way again." I mumbled to myself. "What?" Lucas questioned. "Nothing, look Hayley wants you over at their house. I think you should go." I replied.

"What about Ollie?" Lucas questioned. "I can look after her." I told him. "But I…" Lucas trailed off. "Lucas please just go." I whispered. He nodded in response and left but I knew he didn't want to go. I knew he wanted to be with me, I could tell but he was worried about Peyton, and I couldn't blame him for that.

* * *

><p>After he was gone I started to make drinks for when Hayley arrived, and sure enough as I was pouring them into the glasses she walked in. "Hey Hayley." I smiled as she sat down at the island. "Where are the kids?" I asked, noticing their absence. "They wanted to watch the game, said to say hello." Hayley laughed. "Damn my own kids would rather watch a game than see me." I smirked. "Ahh what can you do!" Hayley joked.<p>

"So what is the news? Why did you disappear yesterday?" Hayley questioned. "Remember when you asked me was there a connection between myself and Ollie?" I launched straight into it. "Yeah?" Hayley replied. "Um well there is…." I trialled off. "Ok? What is it?" Hayley questioned. "S-S-She's my daughter." I whispered. "WHAT?" Hayley gasped. "How? When?" Hayley cried. "I had her when we were 17, it was during the summer I went away. I kept it hidden until then." I explained. "Brooke I had no idea." Hayley gasped. "I know that was the idea." I sighed.

"Is… um… is she Lucas's?" Hayley asked hesitantly. I nodded in response. Hayley gasped again. "How did he take it?" she asked. "As well as expected….Well better actually. She got in an accident during the storm. Lucas kind of saved her and it generated some bonding." I mumbled. "Is she ok? Where is she?" Hayley asked. "She's fine, she upstairs sleeping." I told her. "She is living here?" Hayley asked in shock. "Just for the week, until she is feeling better." I replied.

"Brooke this is crazy, like I mean crazy." Hayley stated. "I know." I said. "Is that why you were so supportive when I was pregnant? You knew what it was like?" Hayley asked out of the blue. "Um Hayley you had Nathan you were always better off than me." I replied. "Yeah but you had Lucas, why didn't you tell him?" she asked. "I didn't have Lucas though, he was sneaking around with Peyton. And I did try to tell him but he accused me of being a slut, so I lied about the results. We could never have been the parents you and Nate where. Not then." I replied.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that was like. I wish you had of told me. Did Peyton know?" Hayley asked. "Nobody knew. I thought about telling Lucas during the brief time we got back together but then there was more Peyton stuff and it just didn't seem right." I admitted. "Speaking of Peyton did he tell you they were getting a divorce?" Hayley asked. "Yeah he mentioned it. We actually kissed at the hospital." I told her. "You did?" Hayley smirked. "I always thought you two were better together!" she laughed. "No you didn't!" I laughed.

She was about to respond when Ollie came downstairs. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked as soon as I saw her. "A little better actually. Hi Hayley." Ollie replied. "Hey Ollie, so I hear you are my niece." Hayley grinned. "Yeah I guess I am." Ollie laughed. "Well come and give your aunt a hug!" Hayley said as she pulled poor Ollie into a hug. "Don't worry that is just part of her initiation, she wont do it again." I joked. "So Ollie you hungry?" I asked. "Um yeah I am. Have you got any spaghetti hoops?" Ollie replied. "Um yeah is that what you want?" I laughed. "Ohh totally I love them!" Ollie replied. "Ok then." I smirked as I went to heat the up.

"So how did you and Brooke become friends?" I heard Ollie ask Hayley. "Well it's a funny story actually. We were at an away game, and Brooke was a cheerleader. Anyway she was knocked over by um…. Brooke who knocked you over? Was it Lucas and Nathan fighting?" I heard her call to me. I then realised the story she was telling, and it involved me being out of it on pain meds. "Hayley can you tell a different story? One that doesn't make me look like a wild child?" I hissed. "But Brooke then I don't have any!" Hayley complained. "Jesus Brooke what type of teenager where you?" Ollie laughed. "I can tell you that!" Hayley grinned. I could do nothing but sigh and return to the kitchen as Hayley thought of a story for Ollie….

**Until next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9**

**Brooke's Point of View**

Ollie had been staying with me two days by the time she had to start Tree Hill. I was incredibly excited that she was going to be attending my old school but I was also nervous. Ollie wasn't into being a cheerleader or part of the popular gang and it worried me that she might not have as good as an experience as I did. All she was concerned with was going, getting the grades and then going back to surfing for the rest of the afternoon.

She was so focused on success that it worried me she wasn't going to have time to be a kid, and party. I was taken from my thoughts at that by all three of my kids bouncing down the stairs. Since meeting their big sister the twins had done nothing but talk about how they wanted to surf like her.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning mom." The twins grinned as they took their usual seats at the breakfast table. "Good Morning cuties." I greeted. "And morning grumpy." I smiled at Ollie, who wasn't very happy in the mornings, unless you counted after 1 O' Clock morning. "Morning." She grumbled as she collapsed into the empty chair. "Not good morning?" I joked. "No." she complained as I passed her the much-needed coffee. After her second cup she was a little more approachable.<p>

"So you excited for your first day?" I asked as I sat down to join them with breakfast. "You mean am I excited for the end of summer? Or for the gruelling new girl looks?" Ollie replied sarcastically. "Both?" I laughed. Thankfully this earned a smile. "Surprisingly I am a little excited. But not as much as I am to be back surfing." She replied. "Oh right." I mumbled, knowing that meant her going back to live at the surf school. "What you going to miss me?" Ollie smirked. "Um yeah?" I replied. "Well it's a good thing coach said I could live here permanently then isn't it?" Ollie told me. "What?" I gasped. "Yip I asked him and he said giving the circumstances he would allow it. If it goes well I can stay as long as I am at every practice." She explained.

"So you're going to be here all the time?" Davis asked. "That's right little bro." Ollie grinned at him. "Awesome." Davis replied excitedly. "Boys go get ready for school." I instructed, wanting to talk to Ollie alone. Once they were gone I turned to her. "Are you serious?" I asked. "About?" she replied confused. "Living here, all the time." I added. "Yeah why? Unless you didn't want that?" Ollie mumbled. "What? No that's exactly what I want. I just thought it would take longer than two days." I laughed. "So did I at first but when I got here and met the twins, I don't know it felt like home and I haven't felt that since my other parents died." Ollie told me. "I'm glad you feel like that kid cause I love having you here." I smiled as I pulled her in for a hug.

"So you need a ride to school?" I asked braking out of our hug. "Um no I'm good. Coach is picking me up so I can go with the team. Plus I get to see Matt." Ollie replied. "Matt huh? Do I need to give you the talk?" I joked, well sort of joked. "Eugh no thanks I got that before." Ollie replied with a look of horror. "Sure?" I questioned. "Good-bye mother." Ollie yelled as she raced out the front door. I don't even know if she knew she said it but I heard it, she called me mother and it felt damn good.

* * *

><p>After I dropped the boys off at school I headed to the café. Hayley was already in and working. "Morning." I greeted as I went behind the counter to start serving. "How was Ollie? Was she nervous?" Hayley asked. "She seemed fine if she was she was hiding it well." I replied. "Did she mention the stories I told her?" Hayley smirked. "No she didn't but I assume she is keeping them for something." I complained. "Yeah I bet she is. Probably when she does something young Brooke would have and you tell her off about it." Hayley laughed. "Hayley James Scott what did you tell my teenage daughter?" I cried. However the phone saved her.<p>

"Hello?" I answered. "Hi is this Brooke Davis?" a man on the other end asked. "Yeah why?" I questioned. "Brooke its Principal Turner I have a young girl here claiming to be you and Lucas Scott's daughter. Is this correct?" Principal Turner asked. "Um yeah why? Is everything ok?" I asked concerned. "Well then Miss Davis I am going to have to ask you to come down here." He replied. "Why?" I asked. "Miss Davis please?" He insisted. "Ok fine I will be there soon." I said ending the call. "What's up?" Hayley asked. "I think my daughter got in trouble her first day of school." I told her. "Wow she really is going to be like you." Hayley whispered. "That's what worries me." I admitted as I headed for the car.

* * *

><p>As I approached Principal Turner's door I felt like I was back at school, and I was the one in trouble. "Ah Miss Davis come in." Principal Turner greeted. "Um what exactly did my daughter do?" I asked. "Well Miss Davis I believe the younger version of yourself would have been proud." Turner told me. "That bad then?" I mumbled. "Could have been worse if we didn't fine them." He explained. "You see we found your daughter and what I can only hope to be her boyfriend in the closet." Turner told me. "Closet? Where they lost?" I asked knowing exactly what the closet was for. Turner gave me the 'are you serious look'. "Guess not." I whispered.<p>

"So what happens now?" I asked. "They will be sent home for the rest of the day. But seeing as how they are new I will give them the benefit of the doubt. Have a word with her; don't let this become a regular occurrence. Ok?" he told me. I nodded in agreement. "So where is she?" I asked. "Outside you can go now." He replied. I thanked him and got up and left. I found Ollie waiting outside. Lucas was with her.

"What were you thinking?" I heard him scold. "Lucas it wasn't like we were having sex." Ollie argued. "What? I don't want to hear you mention that again." Lucas cried. "What sex? Its not like you didn't do it at my age." Ollie hissed. "Hey!" I scolded. "You're the one in trouble not us." I added. "Lucas want me to take it from here?" I asked noticing how uncomfortable he looked. He nodded and stormed off. "Seriously Ollie? On your first day? What were you and Matt thinking?" I cried. "It wasn't with Matt." Ollie mumbled. "What?" I gasped. "Home now, your getting that talk." I instructed. Ollie rolled her eyes but didn't protest. On the drive home she sat and huffed and all I did was think how I was now responsible for teenage me!

**Until next time ;-) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 10 **

**Brooke's Point of View**

Once we were in the house Ollie headed straight for her room. "Wow, where are you going?" I questioned. "To my room." she mumbled. "Did you think I was joking about the talk?" I asked. "Well yeah?" Ollie replied. "Sit." I instructed. Ollie rolled her eyes and collapsed onto the sofa. "I take it you weren't." She complained. "Nope I wasn't." I replied.

"So you say you had the talk before?" I began. "I did." Ollie told me. "Then why did you get caught it a closet today?" I asked. "Brooke we weren't doing that." Ollie cried. "If you didn't get caught would you have?" I questioned. "Um….." Ollie trailed off. "Thought so." I replied. "Ollie you cant do that, you're too young for all that." I told her. "Your one to talk, what age where you when I was born? Oh that's right younger than me." Ollie replied sarcastically. "HEY I'm the mom here so you don't get to say things like that." I scolded.

"You mean the truth?" Ollie replied. "Olivia that might be the truth which is why I am telling you not to do it. I don't want you in the same position that I was in. Yes I know you want to have fun but sleeping around isn't the way to do it. How long did you know the guy from the closet?" I questioned. "I don't know since I got here?" she replied. "So as soon as he asked you dropped everything and followed him?" I said. "What difference does it make? I already did it?" Ollie complained.

"Did what?" I cried. "Seriously?" Ollie said getting up from the sofa and heading for the stairs. "Olivia Brooke Montgomery!" I yelled. "I don't have a middle name." Ollie said as she continued up the stairs. "Well it sounds better with one. Get your skinny ass down here, we are not finished." I scolded. "Whatever." Ollie mumbled as she completely ignored me and slammed her door shut. I thought about going up and yanking her from the room but decided against it. If she really was like me then she needed to calm down.

So as I went to the kitchen and made coffee I was grateful for a knock at the door and a distraction. As I pulled it open I saw Lucas standing at the other side. "Hey Luke." I smiled as I let him in. "So how did it go?" he asked. "Not well she is huffing in her room." I replied. "You sure?" he asked. "Um yeah why?" I asked confused. "Well its just she is so much like you and well if you had parents as a teen and they sent you to your room I don't think you would have stayed there." Lucas replied. I thought about what he said, realised her was right and raced upstairs.

As I flung open her door I saw the empty bed and open window. "Dammit I am going to kill her." I hissed as Lucas caught up to me. "Brooke relax it is still early we will find her." He said. "How did she even get down?" I asked as I looked out the window. "Its an easy climb." Lucas said as he appeared beside me. "Well I can see than now." I laughed. "Come on we have to find her before she has fun. I was about to ground her before she stormed off." I told him. "Brooke Davis you are one strict parent!" Lucas joked.

"Well I'm pretty sure you agree with me. What if it was Sawyer?" I questioned. "Sawyer will not do this." He stated. "Of course she will." I laughed. "I know she will try, but seems like I am going to get all the practice in with her big sis. So she can try but she will fail." Lucas replied. "Ahh very true Mr Scott." I laughed. "Come on lets go get our rebellious daughter and ground her." I smirked. Lucas nodded in agreement and we left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ollie's Point of View<strong>

After I snuck out the window I decided I needed to find something fun to do. So I text Jamie, he was younger than me but he was pretty popular and was always invited to the cool parties, or so he said. So as I waited for him to reply I took a walk down by the river, it was nice there. As I walked my phone buzzed and I took it out to read the message. However I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up walking into a woman.

"Shit sorry." I apologized. "No worries." She smiled. "Hey you work at Karen's don't you?" the woman asked. "Um yeah? Are you like stalking me?" I laughed. "What no? Trust me I have had one of those and I wouldn't wish it on anyone." She replied. "Ok…." I trailed off. "Hayley told me about you, I am one of her close friends." She explained. "Oh ok cool?" I replied not knowing what to say. "It's Ollie right?" she asked. "Um no offence but who are you?" I questioned.

"Sorry I'm Peyton." She said offering me her hand. "Ahh Peyton." I said shaking her hand. "I am Ollie and I guess you know who I am." I mumbled. "Hayley shared some info with me but she said I would have to ask Lucas the rest." Peyton told me. "Unless you want to share?" she added. "Um no I wouldn't actually. Not my place and I don't want to get in the middle of all that." I replied. "Its ok I get it." She smiled. "So how you liking Tree Hill?" Peyton asked. "So far it seems ok. Look Peyton I have to go but if your looking for Lucas I think he is with Brooke. So if you see them you didn't see me ok?" I told her.

"Um ok? Why?" she replied. "See you later Peyton." I said as I rushed off. I saw he look confused as I raced off. Once I was sure she was out of sight I pulled out my phone again. Jamie told me there was a party on the beach and that I couldn't miss it. I quickly told him I wanted to come and could he give me a ride. Thankfully he agreed to give me one if I didn't tell Hayley and Nathan where he was. I agreed and told him to say the same to Lucas and Brooke.

About a half hour later Jamie and his friends swung by and collected me. By that time it was close to 7 and the party was starting to pick up. Once we arrived I saw my team and went to hang out with them. The party started to really pick up around 8 when the beer kegs arrived. "We really shouldn't be drinking." Matt said. "Come on Matt stop being so boring!" I joked as I poured us all a cup. He gave in and we all downed the beer. That was the first of many and with the hour we were wasted.

"Who wants to go skinny dipping with the hot surfer girls!" Some random guy yelled. Everyone cheered and over come with the excitement, alcohol and hot guys I followed the rest of the girls from my team into the water. We had so much fun splashing around and drinking from a bottle one of the guys brought with him that I didn't even seem my parents arrive. It wasn't until I heard them yell at Jamie and saw him pointing towards me that I knew I was in trouble. Lucas looked furious as he waved for me to come in. I turned bright red from embarrassment as all the guys started laughing and Brooke stood waiting with my clothes and a towel by the edge of the water.

I snapped the clothes and towel from her as I quickly pulled them on. "Why are you here?" I hissed. "You should have told me you were leaving." Brooke scolded. "I only went to a party." I complained. "You only went to a party? You knew I was mad at you. You're grounded." Brooke hissed. "What?" I cried. "We can discuss this at home." She replied as she led me firmly by the arm to the car. Lucas had Jamie dragging behind him to. "Did you tell?" I whispered to Jamie once we were in the car. "No did you?" he replied. I shook my head in response.

"If you want to know who told on you all you have to do is ask." Brooke said from the front. "Who?" Both Jamie and myself said. "Peyton." Lucas replied. "How did she know?" I cried. "I knew she was in town, talked to her just before she met you." Lucas explained. "She acted like she didn't know who I was." I complained. "I know she did." Lucas smirked. "So you worked things out?" I asked. "You know what kid that's a conversation for when I am not mad at you." Lucas replied.

"Um Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas did you tell my mom and dad?" Jamie asked hesitantly. "Of course we did. You my dear godson are in just as much trouble as Olivia here." Brooke told him. "And what kind of trouble is that?" I asked nervously. "You will have to wait and see." Brooke smirked.

**Until next time ;-) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy :-) Updates will be slow in the next week as I have exams :-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 11**

**Brooke's Point of View**

Once I had Ollie back at the house I was determined to let her know what she did was not acceptable. However despite my threats I was at a loss on how to do it. I mean I didn't exactly have good parents when I was her age and I didn't have any practice with my other kids because she was the oldest. So I had to get creative.

"Why did you sneak out?" I asked Ollie as she sat on the sofa glaring at Lucas and myself. "To go to a party?" She mumbled. "Why didn't you ask permission?" I questioned. "Would I have got it?" She replied sarcastically. "Hey that's not the point!" I hissed. "You are 17 years old which makes you a kid. My kid and I will not sit back and watch you become like me in High School!" I yelled. "And what would that be like exactly?" Ollie hissed. "Olivia!" Lucas scolded.

"What? You two are hypocrites. You tell me not to go to a party and have fun but you two clearly had a lot of it when you were my age. I mean how else did I get here?" Ollie cried. "This isn't about us, you don't get to question us. You disobeyed Brooke; you snuck out and made her worry. Therefore you have to realise there are consequences for that." Lucas scolded. "Consequences?" Ollie questioned. "Yes consequences." I replied.

"Like?" Ollie asked sounding worried. "Like…." I trailed off. "Like no going out for two weeks. You go to school and you come home." Lucas instructed. "What about surfing?" Ollie said smugly. "None of that either." I added. "You can't do that!" Ollie cried but it was clear I was getting through to her. "I need to be at practice." She begged. "Should have thought about that then shouldn't you." I replied. "I will call coach tell him." Ollie argued. "You do that, but I think he will want to hear my story to. So I will also call him and tell him why you are grounded." I smiled.

"This is so unfair." Ollie huffed. "Oh I'm not finished." I told her. "You will have to work at the café everyday after school while you are not training, you will not miss a day at school and you will do all your homework." I explained. "Is that it?" Ollie mumbled. "One more thing." I said. "What?" she sighed. "No boys. No boys in closets at school, no boys in the café and no boys in the house." I replied. "What about girls?" Ollie asked sarcastically. "If that's how you swing then no girls either." I replied. "Is that it?" Ollie wined. "Yip unless you do anything else." I said.

"Can I go now?" she asked. "To your room yes." I replied. She rolled her eyes and stormed off upstairs. "Well that went well." Lucas laughed. "You think so?" I said joining his laughter. "She thinks we are assholes!" I joked. "That's the way it's supposed to be." Lucas smiled. "Really cause I never got grounded as a kid!" I replied. "Oh I know, I remember teenage Brooke!" Lucas smirked. "Hey!" I said as I gently punched him. "Owe!" He said as he shielded himself. As I tried to break his shield there was a knock at the door. "Saved by the bell!" I laughed as I went to open it.

* * *

><p>I was surprised to see Peyton on the other side. "Hi." She greeted nervously. "Um hi." I replied as I let her in. "Did you find her ok?" she asked. "Yeah she's fine." I told her. "Oh good, um Lucas told me who she was. Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" Peyton asked. "Peyton that was a long time ago and don't think we need to discuss it…" I replied. "Brooke you had a kid with the man I married, I wish you had of told me." Peyton cried. "Peyton she didn't tell me either, but she had good reasons. We can't blame Brooke for this." Lucas chipped in. "Blame me? For what?" I cried. "Nothing." Lucas replied. "Lucas blame me for what? You're divorce? You were getting that before you found out about Ollie." I hissed.<p>

"I know but Peyton thinks I still love you." Lucas mumbled. "Lucas I don't think it, I know you do." Peyton cried. "And I was ok with that until I found out about Ollie." Peyton yelled. "Don't bring her into a Peyton drama!" I hissed. "She didn't ask for this!" I added. "No and Lucas did? Brooke had you told him about Ollie then he might have realised his feelings for you sooner, before he wrecked our marriage." Peyton cried. "Peyton I am not to blame, when I found out I was pregnant with Ollie you had already moved in on stealing Lucas!" I screamed.

"I was in love with him Brooke!" Peyton argued. "And I wasn't? How do you think I felt?" I hissed. "Brooke I didn't mean for you to get hurt, but you should have told Lucas!" Peyton replied. "Peyton what happened between us is all on us. Brooke was the victim, we hurt her and she still put on a brave face at our wedding. She made your dress and everything!" Lucas defended. "Guys I don't need this, get out." I said after an awkward silence fell.

"What?" Lucas asked. "Get out, sort this drama out without me in it." I said as I opened the door for them. "Brooke…" Lucas began to say but didn't finish. Instead I slammed the door in both their faces as I felt tears roll down my face.

* * *

><p>"Mom you ok?" I heard Ollie whisper from the stairs. "Huh? What's wrong are you ok?" I asked wiping my cheeks. "I heard you guys arguing." She mumbled. "Is it my fault there so mad?" Ollie whispered. "No honey its not your fault." I said as I walked over and hugged her. "They have had more issues than the entire Oprah show combined!" I assured her. "Mom?" Ollie mumbled. "Yeah?" I replied pulling back so I could look at her. "I'm sorry I snuck out." She apologized. "Its ok just don't do it again ok? I was worried." I told her.<p>

"I won't." She smiled. "Good. So are you hungry?" I asked. "Starving!" She laughed. "Well the boys are at a sleepover so how about we have a girls night?" I suggested. "Sounds fun." Ollie smiled as she followed me to the kitchen. "Um why don't we order something?" I asked realising I didn't want to show her how bad I was at cooking just yet. "Can you not cook?" she said clearly holding in her laughter. "Um I can do a salad…." I laughed. "Seriously?" Ollie laughed. I nodded in embarrassment. "The kitchen hates me!" I cried. "Good thing I can cook then isn't it." she replied. "Go pick a movie I have this covered!" she instructed as she got to work. I nodded in response as I ran to pick a DVD, I was so happy she was warming to me and I was super excited for girls night!

**Until next time ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is chapter 12, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 12**

**Brooke's Point of View**

The following morning after girl's night I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I sat up and took in the mess of the living room; we had snacked all night and had made a mess. Not only that but Ollie was lying on top of me on the sofa unconscious. I gently pushed her off and lowered he back onto the sofa as I went to open the door.

As I pulled it open it revealed Lucas. "What do you want?" I whispered as I tired not to wake Ollie. "To apologize for yesterday." He replied. "Oh you mean blaming me for your divorce?" I said sarcastically. "Brooke I don't blame you for that." He cried. "Maybe not but Peyton does. Jesus Lucas you left me for her, but now she tells me you still loved me? If you hadn't left me for her maybe we could have kept Ollie!" I hissed.

"Brooke I'm sorry I was a stupid teenager." Lucas defended himself. "And I wasn't?" I replied. "Lucas regardless of your age you should have known how hurt I would be. You cheated on me with my best friend!" I cried. This time I did wake Ollie. "What's going on?" she complained from the sofa. "Nothing, honey." I replied.

"Lucas, just go ok?" I sighed. "Brooke please I can't leave you guys again. I want us to be the family we should have been!" He begged. "Lucas I cant listen to this right now." I wined as I tried to close the door. However he stuck his foot in and blocked me. "Brooke, please!" He continued to beg. "Move Lucas." I insisted. "Wait I need to talk to you…" He began to say. "We did talk now move." I hissed. "Its about Ollie." He added. "What about Ollie?" I asked concerned. "Well um….." he mumbled. I rolled my eyes thinking he was using it as a stalling tactic. "Goodbye Lucas." I said when he didn't speak.

"Its about her heart!" He finally managed to say. "Her heart?" I asked confused, and then I realised what he was saying. "Your heart condition…." I trailed off. "Its genetic." He told me. "Has… Has she ever been tested?" Lucas asked. "I don't know. When I gave her up I forgot all about it." I admitted. "I was so mad at you when they asked about any medical conditions I said there was none." I cried. "Brooke you should have her tested." Lucas sighed. "Luke what if she has it, than means no more surfing!" I replied.

"No necessarily, she could do some…." Lucas said. "Luke she wants to be a pro, besides I wouldn't let her risk her life." I told him. "Risk my life for what?" Ollie said from behind me causing me to jump. "Um nothing." I lied. "Brooke?" she said, staring at me. "Hey what happened to mom?" I complained. "Fine mom, what are you hiding from me?" Ollie questioned.

* * *

><p>"Um…." I said trying to find the words. Lucky for me Lucas jumped in. "Ollie have you ever been treated for a heart condition?" Lucas asked. I realised then I would have to let him in, so I opened the door to allow him to walk in. Ollie was staring at him in confusion as he led her to the sofa.<p>

"A heart condition? I don't think so why?" Ollie asked with worry written all over her face. "Well um, I have a heart condition and it's genetic." Lucas explained. "So that means I could have it right?" Ollie sighed. "Unfortunately yes." Lucas told her as he took her hand for comfort. "Great!" I Ollie complained. "It doesn't mean you do have it, but you do need to get checked out." Lucas told her. "What are the chances?" Ollie asked. "50/50." Lucas replied.

"50/50?" I gasped. "Does Sawyer have it?" I asked. "Um…." Lucas whispered. "She doesn't, does she?" Ollie cried. Lucas shook his head in response causing Ollie to jump up. "Well I'm not getting tested, I don't want to know!" she yelled. "Honey you have to, it's a serious condition if you don't get it treated!" I tried to reason with her. "I don't care, I don't want the test!" She insisted as she stormed upstairs to her room banging the door closed.

"Lucas this was a pretty big bomb shell to drop on the kid." I said once she was gone. "I know and I am sorry, but it was Peyton who mentioned it and I was worried about Ollie. Especially as in a few days she will be back surfing at a surf school. I have seen them train it is pretty intense and I don't want her having a heart attack!" Lucas cried. "And you think I do?" I cried. "Brooke I didn't say that!" Lucas yelled. "No but I can see you are blaming me for not mentioning it when I gave her up." I cried.

"It just seems like a pretty big thing to leave out, that's all." Lucas mumbled. "Lucas I was upset and I thought I was doing the right thing for her." I cried. "I know." Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault." He added. "But how are we going to make her take the test?" He questioned. "I don't know what made you do it?" I asked. "My mom, I didn't want her to worry." Lucas sighed. "Oh…..Well I guess we will have to hope Ollie does the same." I mumbled. "And if she doesn't?" Lucas asked. "Then I tell her coach it's a possibility and hope he makes her see sense." I replied. "Great idea." Lucas smiled. "Well I hope it doesn't come to that." I replied. "Me neither." Lucas replied.

About an hour later Ollie still hadn't come down the stairs. "Think she went out the window again?" Lucas joked. However when he say my face he knew I wasn't impressed. "Um how about I check she didn't?" He suggested. "Good idea." I replied. He nodded and headed up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's Point of View<strong>

As I knocked on my daughter's door I felt incredibly nervous. I hadn't really spent any time alone with her, and judging by her relationship with Brooke I was falling behind. I mean she called her mom. So I waited for her to open the door I took a lot of deep breaths. Eventually she opened the door.

"You ok?" she asked when she saw me. "What?" I asked confused. "You look like your having an asthma attack." She smirked. "Or is that a side effect of this heart thing?" she added. "Haha very funny. Can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure." She replied as she let me in.

She sat down on the bed and waited for me to talk. "Ok so this heart thing, I was the same age as you when I found out I had it, or at least that I might have it." I began to explain. "Ok." Ollie said. "So anyway I didn't want to get tested like you because I didn't want to be like my father." I told her. "Why not?" she asked confused. "Well he's a murderer." I blurted out, before I realised Ollie didn't know Tree Hill history.

"What?" she yelled. "Um…." I mumbled nervously. "A murderer? Who did he kill?" Ollie questioned. "Can we get back to the heart condition?" I asked hesitantly. "Fine but your telling me about your dad after." She laughed. "Ok." I sighed. "So anyway I eventually took the test. However I lied about the results to my mom." I told her. "Why?" Ollie asked. "Because I was scared like you. I was a Raven and I didn't want to give that up." I explained.

"So what changed your mind?" Ollie questioned. "My mom was worried about me and I realised I was being selfish." I replied. "So I guess if I don't take the test I am being selfish to right?" Ollie sighed. "Olivia your mom and I love you so think how we would feel if something happened to you? Something taking this test could have prevented." I replied. "I guess your right." Ollie admitted. "But I have to ask, did it stop you being a Raven?" She questioned.

"Yeah a little. I was only allowed to play a few minutes a night, never a full game." I told her. "So if I have it…that's the end of my surfing dream?" She whispered. "Um…." I trailed off. "So yes." Ollie sighed. "Ollie honestly I don't know, but yes I'm pretty sure it would be. I'm sorry." I whispered as I put my arm on her should to try and comfort her. "Great the one thing I am good at." She huffed. "Ollie I'm sure there is loads of things you are good at, you could coach surfing?" I suggested. "Its not the same." She mumbled. "I know." I replied.

Just at that Brooke walked in. "Everything ok?" She asked. "I'm taking the test if that's what you want to know." Ollie replied. "Oh ok, I'm glad you decided to." Brooke smiled. "Yeah well I guess it beats having a heart attack." Ollie mumbled. "It does." I laughed. However when I saw Brooke glare at me, and Ollie's worried expression I knew I should have shut my mouth. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Its ok." Ollie smirked. "So tell me about your dad, I have had enough of heart talk." She grinned. "You told her about Dan?" Brooke hissed. "Um…maybe?" I replied. "No Dan talk in my house!" Brooke scolded. "Dad, fancy a walk?" Ollie laughed. "I do actually." I smiled as I left the room with my daughter, who had just called me dad for the first time!

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" I heard Brooke yell after us, but we were out the door before she could chase after us…..

**Until next time ;-) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is chapter 13, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 13**

**Ollie's Point of View**

The day my HCM test results were due I have never felt as sick. I was so nervous that I couldn't sleep. So I decided to get up and make breakfast for my family.

Davis and Jude joined me in the middle of making it. "What are you doing?" They asked. "I'm cooking breakfast. Want to help?" I replied. "Um ok." They grinned.

"Ok well I need some eggs." I told them. "I got them." Davis said as he ran to fetch them. "So what do we do with them?" He asked when he returned. "I know!" Jude yelled excitedly. "Oh yeah what?" I laughed. "This!" he yelled as he threw one of the eggs at me. For a kid he had pretty good aim and it hit me right in the face. "Hey!" I laughed as I wiped my face.

"You're going to pay for that!" I yelled as I picked up one of the other eggs. Two huge grins spread across their faces and they stole the box with the remainder of the eggs. They then proceeded to take cover behind the island. "I'm going to get you!" I whispered as I crept around the corner.

As soon as I appeared around the corner they opened fire and before I knew it I was covered in yolk. I could hear them giggling as they ran around me to the other side of the island. Still armed with my one egg I followed them. "I'm coming." I laughed. This time I didn't wait for them to fire first, instead I threw blind hoping I hit one of them. However, I was blinded by the yolk that was already covering me and I didn't realise I hit mom until I heard her squeal.

"What the hell?" she yelled as the egg cracked over her. "Ohhhhh." I heard the twins whisper as they tried to refrain from laughing. "Um it was their idea!" I said blaming the boys. "Huh? Is that so?" mom asked. I nodded in response expecting her to go mad. However much to my surprise she took the box of eggs from the twins took two out and smashed them over their heads.

"Mom!" They gasped. "Boys you are no longer in the majority, so don't mess with the girls!" she grinned as she tossed me a towel. "Now I assume this was breakfast?" she said as she cleaned her face. "It was yeah." I mumbled.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked in a more serious tone. "I couldn't sleep." I told her. "Worried about the results?" She asked. I nodded in response. "Honey, don't worry about them. Look at Lucas he is fine. If the worst happens and you do have it we will find a way to make sure you can still do what you love. I promise." Mom replied. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Ok good. Now, seeing as how we are wearing most of our breakfast how about we get cleaned up and go out instead?" Mom suggested. "Sounds good!" the twins cheered as they raced upstairs. "What you say Ollie?" Mom smiled over at me. "Sounds nice." I replied. "Ok well go get changed!" She told me.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later we were in the car. "So guys I was thinking you would like the diner?" Mom said. The boys nodded enthusiastically from the back. "Is that ok?" Mom asked. "Totally." I grinned as she started to drive.<p>

Once we were inside the diner the twins wasted no time in going to play with the games in the corner. As we sat and watched them play happily mom turned to me. "So what did your dad tell you about Dan?" Mom questioned. "Um, not much said he was a bad guy." I replied. "Did he say how bad?" Mom asked. "Yeah he told me her was a murderer, if that's what you mean." I mumbled. "Are you ok with that?" Mom asked concerned. "Ok with it? How can I be ok with it? My grandfather is a murderer." I replied.

"Ok well he isn't your grandfather. I mean technically yes but you have never met him and he didn't even raise your dad." Mom said. "So you don't have to worry about him, you have nothing in common with him." She added. "Unless I have this heart thing." I complained. "Ollie…." Mom whispered but I cut her off. "Um I actually don't feel like eating. I will see you later?" I said as I got up to leave. "Wait where are you going?" Mom asked. "I need a walk, to clear my head." I told her. "But you are ok right?" She asked concerned. "Yeah." I assured her. "Ok well no parties your still grounded!" she called after me as I left.

* * *

><p>I decided the beach was the best place for clearing my head so I slowly made my way there only to meet Peyton as soon as I walked onto the beach. "Hey." She waved over to me as soon as she made eye contact. "Hi." I said forcing a smile as I walked towards her. "There is someone I want you to meet." She said. "This is Sawyer she's your little sister." She told me as she gestured to the small blonde girl hiding behind her leg.<p>

"Hey kid." I greeted. "Hi." Sawyer whispered. "Ok then well I have to go." I said as I tried to leave. "Ollie wait!" Peyton called after me. "Yeah?" I sighed as I turned to look at her. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I'm fine Peyton." I replied. "It's just you seem…." She trailed off. "I'm fine just taking a walk." I told her. "Peyton I have a question. Why are you here? I mean you say you and Lucas are done. Yet here you are in Tree Hill getting in the way of him and mom. I heard you say he still loved her, and if you are really over then why did you follow him?" I practically yelled.

"Ollie he is still my husband." Peyton defended. "They have post, you know for the divorce papers." I hissed. "Is that what you want? Your mom and dad together?" Peyton questioned. "No I want them to be happy, and if that means together then yeah I am ok with it. What I don't want is you upsetting mom you and Lucas both left her in tears the last time you spoke. That can't happen again." I hissed. "What the hell do you know?" Peyton cried. "You just got here, I have known Brooke for years!" Peyton argued. "Yeah but you have caused her a lot more pain than me, and it isn't right. If you come around again it better be to apologize and not to upset mom. Otherwise you will regret it." I threatened.

"Trying to scare me?" Peyton said, but I could tell she was worried. "If you don't plan on hurting my mom further then you shouldn't worry." I smirked. Just at that my phone rang it was the doctors. "See you around Peyton." I added as I turned and walked away.

However I was less confident as I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said nervously. "Olivia we have your results." The doctor told me. "It looks like…."

**Until next time ;-) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok here is chapter 14, sorry it took so long :-( Hope you enjoy! No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 14**

**Ollie's Point of View**

"It looks like you don't have HCM." The doctor confirmed. "Really?" I gasped, shocked that I actually had a little luck. "Really." She replied. "Ok thanks!" I practically yelled down the phone at her as I hung up.

Relief washed over me as I took in the news. As I stood and stared out at the water I saw my team approach. "What are you doing here?" Matt smiled as he approached me. "Um nothing really." I replied. "Well want to come out and surf with us? Coach allowed us some free time." He added. "Sure might be nice." I grinned.

A few minutes later I returned to the beach after grabbing my board from the school. Matt was ever the gentleman as he came with me and carried it down. However once we were in the water all of our competitive sides came out.

We all competed for the best wave and I have to say I got some of the best as I easily fought off the girls from the school. After catching at least 5 waves each we all sat around in the water to catch our breaths. "This is amazing I wish coach let us do this everyday!" I laughed. "Me to but by the sounds of things, he is going to be a lot harder on us!" Matt complained. "Well then we better enjoy this!" I grinned as I splashed Matt.

* * *

><p>He was about to return fire when we heard someone yelling for help from the beach. It was Peyton. "What does she want?" I hissed to the others. "She's pointing at something." Matt replied. It was then that we saw her. Sawyer had tried to follow us out on a bodyboard. "Stupid kid." I heard one of the guys mutter as we all paddled quickly towards Sawyer.<p>

Unfortunately I was first to get to her. Fortunately when I got to her she was conscious, scared but breathing and awake. As I took her back to the beach Peyton rushed over. "Why the hell did you let her go into the water alone?" I cried as I helped Sawyer walk back onto the sand.

"I didn't she followed you!" Peyton hissed. "Well you should have been paying attention." I replied. "Whatever, thanks for at least saving her." Peyton said as she put her arms around Sawyer. I could see relieve in her eyes, and she was genuine when she thanked me, but I still couldn't like her. "Your welcome." I forced myself to say as I walked away from her.

* * *

><p>As I turned away and walked up the beach mom greeted me. "Hey." She smiled as she approached. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Came to make sure you were ok. Nice save by the way, with Sawyer. Is she ok?" Mom questioned. "Fine." I assured her. "Oh that's good. Good thing you were there surfing, in the water after I grounded you from doing just that." She smirked. "Can I have a pardon?" I laughed. "Maybe." She grinned. "On what conditions?" I asked. "On the condition that you go back in the water and show off some more." She replied.<p>

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked. "Yeah that was really impressive. Didn't think you were that good." She added. "Ok. Um by any chance did the doctor ring you with my test results?" I questioned. "No. But I rang her. See I told you; there was nothing to worry about. Now go." She ordered. "Ok thanks mom!" I yelled as I raced off back to the water.

A few minutes later I was happily surfing a wave, and when I finished I heard a barely audible yell come from the beach. However as I looked up I saw mom waving and cheering alone from the sand. Mortified I slowly turned to look at my team who were all holding in their laughter. "Guys one word and I will kill you all. This is her first time seeing me surf, she isn't like your parents who are already bored with it!" I told them. "Our lips are sealed." They all laughed.

After another hour out in the water we called it a night and headed back in. Mom was still watching but thankfully had stopped yelling. As I approached her she stood up. "Hayley called she said she wants to have a girly night in her house." She told me. "Ok sounds fun, what about the twins?" I asked as mom passed me a towel. "Camping trip with the guys." She replied. "Even better then." I laughed.

"She said come straight over when we are finished, so you good to go straight there?" mom asked. "Yeah." I smiled as we walked to the car.

* * *

><p>Hayley's house wasn't to far away and as we pulled into her driveway we saw the guys were already gone. However there was a car I didn't recognise. "Um who owns that?" I asked mom. "Oh, no she did not!" Mom hissed as she swung open the car door. I quickly followed as mom battered Hayley's door. Eventually Hayley opened. "Brooke, do not be mad." She said immediately.<p>

"Hayley that will only happen if Peyton is in there." Mom replied. "Um….." Hayley trailed off. Mom glared at her as she marched inside. "Really?" I whispered to Hayley as we both chased mom. "I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? She is family, and I couldn't tell her I was having a girly night with Brooke but she wasn't invited!" Hayley cried. "You could have lied!" I replied.

Before Hayley could reply we heard a loud splash and a lot of curses. "The pool!" Hayley gasped…

**Until next time ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so this is chapter 15, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 15**

**Ollie's Point of View**

Racing to the pool we saw what caused the splash. Mom and Peyton were dunking each other furiously under the water. I couldn't help but laugh as Hayley shot me a glare.

"Stop, stop it right now!" She scolded.

But it fell on deaf ears as the pair continued to fight.

"Ollie do something! Help me!" Hayley yelled desperately.

I nodded but instead of taking the pool toy and swatting them like she was doing I jumped into the pool. I swam over to mom and immediately helped her fight of Peyton.

"Seriously?" I heard Hayley sigh.

She eventually gave up and jumped into the pool. At first she tried to play peacekeeper but an accidently elbow to the face caused her angry side to appear.

She lost it and we each got a turn from Hayley. I don't know how long the fight lasted but it ended with Nathan and Dad pulling us out of the water. Nathan had Hayley and Peyton and dad had mom and myself.

"Girls night really?" Dad smirked as he helped us stand.

"She started it." Mom huffed.

"And by she I assume you mean Peyton?" Dad sighed.

"Lucas why is she here? Your getting a divorce, its like she wants to ruin everything." Mom replied.

"I know and I am sorry. I will sort this." Dad assured her as he walked over to Peyton.

"Thanks for helping." Mom smirked as soon as dad was gone.

"Don't mention I've got your back." I grinned.

Just at that Hayley appeared.

"Well I guess we are lucky the guys forgot their tent." She laughed.

"Could have ended ugly." She added.

"Yeah about that Hayls I'm sorry I didn't intend to fight her its just…" Mom began to say but Hayley cut her off.

"I know Brooke, I know how you feel about her about Lucas and I should have thought about that before inviting her. You are the one who has been here constantly for me, you didn't leave me and I should have valued your opinion more. I'm sorry." Hayley replied.

"Hayley I know this is a difficult position for you and she is technically family so I can go don't worry about it." Mom said as she headed towards the door.

"Ollie this is your family to, you should stay." She added.

"Mom come on I'm coming with you, I mean I love Hayley but you're my mom." I told her.

"None of you are going anywhere Peyton will just have to deal with it, or leave." Hayley stated.

Before she could say anything else the guys interrupted.

"Ok so this cant keep happening." Nathan said as he passed us all a towel.

He then proceeded to make us all sit and listen including Peyton.

"You are all friends, you have all been through a lot together. Yes Peyton and Lucas left but they are still our friends and family. So we have to forgive them and try and get back to how we used to be, no matter how long they stay. We only came back for a tent and we find you trying to drown each other. What would our daughters think?" Nathan lectured.

"Um mine was in the pool with me, can I be excused?" Mom answered.

I couldn't help but snigger as Nathan glared at her.

"They would think it was acceptable was the answer I was looking for. Which clearly your daughter did seeing as how she is all wet." Nathan replied.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Olivia you know I am right." Nathan replied.

Reluctantly I agreed and fell silent.

"Ok so we are going to leave, take our daughters with us as opposed to leaving them here. You guys please try and work it out?" Nathan finished.

"Fine." Hayley, mom and Peyton sighed.

"Ollie you can either stay or go, but seeing as how you threatened Peyton earlier I suggest stay." Dad added.

"You told him?" I yelled at Peyton.

"I called him." She told me.

"You threatened her?" Mom questioned.

"Yeah remind you of anyone?" Peyton added.

"Ok Ollie stays." Nathan said as he and dad rushed off.

"Guys stop, we need a drink and dry clothes before we get into this." Hayley scolded.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later we were ready to talk.<p>

"So were do we start?" Hayley asked as she passed me a hot chocolate and the others wine.

"How about why she is still obsessed with Lucas even though they are as good as divorced." Mom replied.

"I'm not obsessed I just want to do what it best for our daughter." Peyton replied.

"And I don't?" Mom cried.

"You just found yours." Peyton argued.

"Same principle Peyton." Mom hissed.

"Fine maybe because I know he still loves you, always did and probably always will." Peyton admitted.

"That's not my fault." Mom replied.

"I know it isn't, but when I found out about Ollie I kind of lost it. I thought Sawyer was something we had that made us closer than you would ever be to him. Then I find out you had a daughter first and I couldn't handle it." Peyton told us.

"Peyton I gave Ollie away because you and Lucas had been secretly dating behind my back. I could have raised her, I wasn't thinking about Lucas and how much I loved him when I had my daughter. I loved her more and you should love Sawyer more. You shouldn't have her see you fight with her dad, her sister and me. Its over between you and Lucas so move on and you can still have a friendly relationship with him. But keep this up and he will not forgive you, he will fight for Sawyer and it will be all lawyers and custody battles. It will be worse for her in the long run." Mom explained.

"Your right, I know you are. I'm sorry Brooke I really didn't want to come here and blame you. You were my best friend and I let our relationship fail." Peyton said as she broke down in tears.

Mom reached over and put her arms around Peyton.

"Hoes over bros remember?" I heard her whisper.

"No Brooke you and Lucas deserve to be together, go for it. You deserve it." Peyton replied.

In that moment I finally got a look at the Peyton everyone was friends with but I got the feeling this wasn't the end…

**Until next time ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 16**

**Ollie's Point of View**

It was a few months before Peyton really showed what she was up to. However until then she portrayed the role of loving friend, mom and all around good person rather well. She supported mom and dad who had officially started dating and even offered to babysit when they were on dates. Little did we know it was all a scam, which she revealed the night there was a big storm in Tree Hill.

Mom and dad had been dating for a few months and things were going perfectly. We had family nights, which included the twins, and Sawyer and we had family dinners, which were messy but fun. It was as if no time had passed since mom and dad dated and I loved their newfound love. In fact it was going so well that on the night of the storm dad told me he planned to propose and I helped him pick out the ring.

So that night he took mom out to dinner and left me in charge of the kids. I didn't mind as I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on since I was flat out surfing every day and Jamie had offered to come over to help. It wasn't until the rain and wind really picked up that things changed. It started with a call from Hayley.

* * *

><p>"Ollie is that you?" She called down the phone.<p>

"Yeah its me. Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine what about you and the kids?" She asked.

"They're upstairs watching some Disney film. Jamie and me are just putting one on. What's up?" I replied.

"Ols is Peyton there?" She questioned.

"No she was supposed to be with you." I told her.

"She was but then she said she wanted to check on Sawyer. That was a half hour ago and I am beginning to get suspicious." Hayley sighed.

"Did you tell her what dad was planning?" I gasped as realisation hit me.

"Olivia she said she was happy for them, she seemed genuine and now she is gone. If she ruins this I will never forgive her but the doubt is in my head and I needed to make sure." Hayley cried.

"Call her!" I insisted.

"I did but she is out of range. Ollie I think she is going to the restaurant to ruin things." Hayley replied.

"I will go to the restaurant." I told her.

"No its way to dangerous. I will go with Nathan you stay put!" Hayley scolded.

"Fine." I lied.

There was no way I was going to risk Peyton getting to that restaurant.

I ended the call and went into Jamie.

* * *

><p>"Jamie I have to go out for a while. Can you hold the fort?" I asked.<p>

"Sure you ok though?" Jamie replied.

"Just have to do something I wont be long. If your mom calls I am in the shower ok?" I told him.

"Let me guess don't ask why I have to lie?" Jamie smirked.

"Thanks little cousin!" I laughed as I left the house.

The rain was pouring down as I crept along the roads in my car. My vision was blurred and for a brief minute I almost missed them. Thankfully I didn't.

On the road just ahead were two cars. Two cars I recognised. They were dads and Peyton's. Adrenaline took over as I sped up before skidding to a halt. Within seconds I was out in the road searching for any sign of my parents and Peyton. The next sight I saw made my heart stop.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" I whispered as I slowly walked forward.<p>

Dad was lying unconscious in the road with my mom desperately trying to perform CPR. Peyton was sniffing by her side. Moms head snapped up when she heard my voice.

"Ollie get back in your car." She instructed.

But I couldn't move I was stuck in one spot.

"Ollie!" Mom yelled.

"Ollie listen to your mom." Peyton mumbled.

"Don't you dare, tell her what to do. This is your fault!" Mom hissed at Peyton.

She shot her a glare before turning her attention back to dad. Disobeying her again I knelt down beside dad.

"There is a pulse and he is breathing. Please tell me you called an ambulance?" I whispered to mom as the rain bounced off us.

"There is a pulse?" Mom said, with a hint of relieve.

"I didn't feel one." She whispered.

"It's faint but there." I told her as I gently placed her fingers on the spot.

As I did so I noticed the ring on her finger.

"So he did manage to do it?" I asked.

"Yeah it was perfect until she showed up." Mom hissed.

Just at that an ambulance appeared. They were quick moving and had dad bundled into the ambulance in seconds.

"Go with him. I can follow in my car." I told mom.

"Come with me forget the cars." She said.

I shook my head.

"Go I will be there soon." I replied.

Reluctantly she nodded and left with the ambulance.

Once out of sight I turned to the still crying Peyton.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" I yelled as I stormed over to her.<p>

"I didn't mean for this to happen." She muttered.

"I warned you not to do this. I told you it wasn't right." I hissed.

"Shut up you don't know what its like. You weren't around when we were in high school." Peyton argued weakly.

Anger came over me and without even thinking I punched her. Hard. She stumbled backwards into her crashed car.

Pain shot up my arm as I pulled it back. It took every ounce of strength not to scream out in pain and allow Peyton to know I hurt myself as much as her. Instead I marched off got in my car and sped off towards the hospital. It wasn't easy as my arm was throbbing (clearly broken) but nevertheless I made it to A&E. Mom was already there pacing when I arrived.

* * *

><p>"Thank god!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me.<p>

As she did I winced in pain. Of course she heard me and pulled my arm gently towards her for inspection. My bruised knuckles and out of place bone were a tell tale sign to what I did.

"Ollie please tell me you didn't." Mom sighed.

I stood in silence and stared at the floor.

"Oh but she did." Peyton's voice came from behind.

She was sporting a massive black eye that was swollen and blue.

"I think we need to talk about what we are going to do with this situation…." Peyton smirked.

**Until next time ;-)**


End file.
